For one moment
by Scratch N Sniff
Summary: Hermione is patrolling the hallways like a good prefect, when the arrival of someone else causes things to change the direction of this story. Please enjoy the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. ily JKR.**

Hermione Granger was not in the habit of being accosted.  
>Despite her history of trouble making at Hogwarts she had never felt scared within the castle before. Tonight; was a first.<p>

As the brunette meandered through the dark and abandoned hallways she continued to check around corners. Hermione was accustomed to the late night happenings of a teenage, co-educational school of magic and more than once had been privy to certain activities between classmates.

Being one of the sixth year prefects required Hermione to patrol the castle past curfew around once a week however, she found herself taking the duties of other prefects from all different houses simply because they had not managed to finish the homework and essays set my the staff.

"How did any them get elected as prefects, what on Earth was going through the minds of the staff when they decided someone like Ron could manage patrols as well as school work?" Hermione muttered to herself as she continued to wander through the school becoming more and more agitated the longer her mind stayed focused on the lack of help from her peers and staff.

She became so distracted by her own thoughts that she was totally unprepared for what happened next.

As the light of her wand had been guiding her, Hermione became totally defenceless during the few seconds it took for a dark figure to appear from a hidden passageway, disarm and silence her.

The moment her wand left her hand, Hermione was left in the pitch dark of the school, not even illuminated by the moon through a window.

"Not funny!" She immediately yelled into the blackness, only to be met with the reply of a small, deep chuckle.

"Oh, but Granger, surely you wouldn't be so callous as to allow yourself to be taken advantage of in a hallway. Much like the situation you're currently in." A cold drawl sounded.

"Malfoy. I don't have time for your useless nonsense. Give me back my wand."

"I have three wands, Granger. I only really want to allow one of them into your hand."

Hermione jumped as the voice sounded from directly to her left. Her leap did not send her far, but rather caused her to collide lightly with the stone wall behind her. She attempted to lift her arm to shove where she believed Malfoy to be standing only for her wrist to be grabbed and held above her head. Shortly followed by her second wrist.

"And what now, Malfoy? Poor Mudblood is against the wall. Inflict your torture and be done with it."

She felt him lean forward and his cool breath tickled her ear.

"Oh no, Granger. It has always been you torturing me."

Before Hermione could run this sentence and decipher it in her head, his head had lowered slightly and her lips were suddenly captured by his.

So shocked by this development, she did not react but rather gasped at the shocking situation she had found herself in. This gasp allowed Malfoy to slip his tongue into her mouth, where he gently began stroking her tongue. The sensation caused her Hermione to begin to react in turn and soon she began to feel heady from the taste, smell and feel of who had always been her childhood enemy.

Malfoy kept one of his hands holding Hermione's wrists while the other began to slide lower, casually slipping the robes off her shoulders and then continuing to the buttons on her blouse.

Hermione was losing her inhibitions in his kiss, but at the feel of his hands at her suddenly, relatively bare chest, she began to panic and freeze. Feeling this change of direction, Malfoy kissed her a little harder, claiming her mouth as his own and felt her once again melt into him.

As his hands moved behind her to the clasp of her bra, he deftly and quickly unclipped and tugged the material; causing Hermione to let out a noise somewhere between a squeal, a moan and a sensual giggle.

Without warning Malfoy's mouth released hers and moved immediately to her bare breasts, which after a quick swipe from his adept fingers, were immediately clamped around her left nipple, while the right was entertained by by his free hand.

The change in sensation caused Hermione's head to fall backwards against the castle wall as she let out a breathless moan.

"Oh, Draaaco."

His motions immediately stopped and he took one step backwards, releasing her body and wrists. The only parts of him that could be seen were his pale hair and glinting, grey eyes.

With a new intensity he stepped forward, once again claiming her mouth but this time allowing her hands to not into his silky hair and effectively ending any confusion that had begun to form in her mind.

His hands wandered to her skirt which without warning was dropped to the floor.

Hermione was intimidated by his obvious experience, but the Gryffindor inside her would not back down from the challenge being posed.

She felt his hands once again find hers as he began guiding hers towards his trousers, and then into them.

Slightly disorientated by the fact that Draco Malfoy was indeed 'going commando', Hermione hesitated when she came into contact with Draco's velvety member.

"I told you there was only one wand you'd get to touch, Granger." His voice whispered in her ear, before he licked the shell of her earlobe.

Using the distraction his comment posed, Malfoy allowed his fingers to glide to Hermione's white cotton knickers. Without hesitation his hand ventured beneath the fabric to her centre where he stroked her lips.

"Mmm. So wet for me Granger."

By this point Hermione did not care, and his erotic voice merely caused her to let out a small groan.

His mouth moved to her neck as his fingers slipped out of her undergarment.  
>Subtly he began to turn her while continually kissing her neck until Hermione was unknowingly facing the wall and he stood behind her. Quickly and un-noticebly Draco slid Hermione's knickers down her legs and freed himself from his trousers.<p>

As Hermione felt him move close against her naked back she voiced her thoughts for the first time since the beginning of the night.

"Draco. I. I've never done. This. I. I just..."

She was cut off by his enchanting chuckle.

"Relax, Granger. Although you would do well to remember..." He murmured as he aligned himself with her pussy.

"... We are rivals."

And in one strong thrust, entered her.

Hermione nearly screamed a the sudden shock and feel of him entering her virgin hole.  
>She had expected it to hurt more than it had due to Malfoy's previous foreplay. His groan resonated in her ear as her breasts were roughly pushed against the castle wall.<p>

Malfoy wasted no time allowing her to adjust and began to pull out slowly, before thrusting lightly and gently back in.  
>He continued this basic rhythm until her whimpers of pain became gasps of pleasure.<p>

"Granger. Being a nice guy is over now. It's time for you to feel the strength of a Malfoy." He growled out before withdrawing from her body and pushed into her with great force.

Hermione nearly screamed again, this time from pleasure as Malfoy began to pound into her with reckless abandon. She tried to buck her hips and join his amazing rhythm, only to realise this was difficult when trapped between a wall and a Slytherin.

She could feel every inch of him continuously fill her, while her nipples were stimulated by the rubbing that the stone wall provided.

As her moans began to increase in volume, Draco Malfoy realised that perhaps taking the Gryffindor Golden Girl in the middle of a hallway was not one of his most ingenious plans. Understanding the need for this to quickly end, he slid his hand around her and found the bundle of nerves that would stimulate her end and seconds later, she found her release.

As Hermione flung her head back to land on Draco's shoulder she could have sworn she could actually see the magic in the castle in that moment.

Feeling Hermione tighten and ripple around him Malfoy immediately thrust one more time into he before pulling out and spilling himself all over the wall next to them.

Without support, Hermione began to slide down the wall, breathing heavily.

Malfoy looked down at her and gave a cocky smile before adjusting his clothes and tossing her hers.

"Thanks, Granger. Have a nice night."

And with those as his final words. Draco Malfoy turned and began to walk back to the Slytherin dungeons, dropping Hermione's wand about halfway down the hallway with a definative clang.

Shocked by his sudden departure and by what had transpired, Hermione immediately gathered and fixed her clothes, before blindly scouring the hallway for her wand.

Upon finding it she ran back to Gryffindor tower, sobbed the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and ran to her dorm.

Once she had climbed into bed she cast a silencing charm and wailed about how stupid she had been to fall for Draco Malfoy's tricks and for allowing her greatest enemy to take her virginity.

It was hours before she fell asleep.

*********************

"Hermione. You don't quite look all there. Are you okay?"

She looked up to see her best friends; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm fine. What were you saying?" She asked while wincing slightly at the pain recrossing her legs inspired.

"He were just about to leave for Charms. You coming?" Ron asked with a concerned glint in his eyes.

Hermione nodded and subtly covered her pain while following them out of the Great Hall, but not before she caught the smug and triumphant look on a certain Slytherin's face.

**************

Two corridors from the Charms classroom, Ron stopped to point something out.

"Oh. Gross, check it. Someone's left a wank stain on the wall."

Hermione turned only to notice _exactly_ where they were.

"Yes. Gross. Leave it. For once let's leave this mystery alone." She stated. Because she new where it had come from. And she she did not need the boys knowing too.

"I'm with 'Mione on this one, Ron. Keep walking, man." Harry cut in.

In that moment Hermione's pain and shame was cut away by her realisation of how amazingly clueless yet totally wonderful her friends were.

Just for one moment.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one week since Hermione had given herself to Draco Malfoy.

She sat in the library completing her Arithmancy assignment but was finding it harder and harder to focus on the numbers in front of her. Ever since Malfoy had ravaged her against the wall she had felt a tension building itself inside of her. She knew what it was. She also knew that she would not be employing anyone to deal with it. If she could just focus on her schoolwork it would go away.

It was nine o'clock at night and the rush of students hoping to use the library for assignments due the next day was causing the volume to inside to rise. Hermione had hushed several people and taken points from even more, including a group of rowdy Gryffindors in fourth year. The noise was causing Hermione to break out of her calculations and focus on the tension inside of her and every time that her focus was disrupted, the throbbing seemed to get worse.  
>As Head Girl, Hermione knew she would be able to make it back to her dormitory without anyone questioning why she was roaming the castle, so she decided to stay back slightly later.<p>

Hermione was pulled from her indepth calculation by the sound of the library door locking it self as it shut. She jolted in her seat and checked her watch.  
>"How is it one in the morning! I can't have been here that long." She muttered as she stood.<p>

"Tut. Tut. Tut, Granger."

Hermione spun around multiple times to see Draco Malfoy emerging from behind a nearby row of books. She was tempted to panic but upon the moonlight catching his silver hair she was reminded of what had happened one week ago, and the panic was replaced by a greater throb than what she had been feeling all night.

As he stalked towards her, she began to breathe heavily. "No. Not again. I will not give myself to this prick again. Never."

"It appears that you are here all alone. In the dark of the library. A locked door and..". Malfoy waved his wand before continuing. "A very powerful silencing charm."

A smirk appeared on his face as he continued to take steps towards her, her could hear her breathing increase and knew he had won this.

"I suppose, Granger, that there is only one last thing for us to clear up." He stopped a few steps away from her.

"I think I would prefer it if you just left." She managed to say. "Although, out of curiosity, what is it that we need to clear up?"

Malfoy covered the distance between them and whispered in her ear.  
>"Where should I fuck you, Granger? Against the books that you love so much?" He almost burst out laughing at the look on her face, but noticed that her breath had stopped at his comment. "Or, across the table that you work so hard on?"<p>

Hermione couldn't help it. She moaned. Loudly. To her both options sounded unbelievably naughty and as Head Girl she could not possibly condone such behaviour. All she had to do was look at Malfoy's mercury eyes and she was lost though. So instead of answering his question, she just kissed him. Leaning in as far she could.

Her fervour was returned and Malfoy began to kiss her just as passionately. He forced his tongue into her mouth as quickly as possible and couldn't help but notice how she sub-consciously rubbed herself against him. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed his crotch further into her.  
>"Both it is then, Granger."<p>

She gasped as he bit her lip. He used her sudden stop in kissing to slip her robes from her shoulders and to pull her shirt over her head. He stared at her for a few moments before returning to her mouth. He reached under skirt and began to remove her stockings. She moaned as his hand brushed her mound and he smirked into their kiss.  
>Once her stocking and shoes were gone he undid his belt, pant button and fly. He pulled her towards him before slamming her roughly into the bookshelf.<p>

"Ow." She grunted out but became distracted by his mouth travelling down her neck towards her shoulders, past her shoulders and to her bra, which Draco then unclipped and threw to the ground. Any other thoughts Hermione was going to voice about his rough shove into the bookshelf were lost as his tongue found her nipple. This thought was soon gone too though, as Draco felt the need to turn her to face the bookshelf. The smell of paper assaulted her nose and Hermione felt her self surprisingly turned on by it, moaning despite the rough treatment and feeling herself become more wet for the Slytherin behind her.

Draco had turned Hermione around because despite being an amazing fuck the week earlier, he did not want to have to look at her while gaining his pleasure. She was still a Mudblood and Gryffindor, something which was bound to make Granger lose any appeal if he had to be reminded any longer.

"Granger, you won't be able to walk out of the library when I'm done with you." Malfoy growled in her ear while extracting his member from his pants.

"Try me, Malfoy. I'm already beating you in everything else, you won't defeat me here."

Hermione was unable to say anything else as Malfoy licked her neck. She shivered at the feeling and was so distracted by it that she did not notice Malfoy removing her underwear.  
>Almost immediately he flipped her skirt up and aligned himself with her entrance. Just as last time he gave her no extra warning before thrusting himself deeply into her. He felt his eyes almost roll into his head as her passage gripped him so tightly.<p>

Hermione let out a shriek and bucked against him but was unable to form words as the air was knocked out of her as Draco began to thrust harshly into her over and over. She was shocked at the force behind him and felt herself beginning to cry at the pain that Malfoy was causing her. This was the second time she had ever had sex and the brutality of the act was beyond painful despite how wet and ready she had been. She had thought that Malfoy had fucked her harshly when she had lost her virginity, but according to what she was feeling now, he had, in fact, been relatively gentle with her.

With ever thrust she was jolted against the bookcase and the pain was not subsiding. She cried out at the treatment but Draco did not lessen his assault. Every nerve felt like she was on fire and as though Malfoy was attempting to rip her in half. Instead of stopping when he noticed tears begin to fall down her face, he once again licked her neck at the same time as pinching her nipple. Immediately Hermione felt as if a switch had been flicked inside of her, and every ounce of pain that she had just been feeling swapped to pleasure.

The sudden overwhelming feeling caused Hermione to orgasm. While moments ago her vision had seemed clouded in a red haze of pain, she felt blinded by the white screen of ecstasy that she now saw.  
>Draco never stopped his thrusting as she clamped down around his rod. She felt amazing and without knowing when the next possible opportunity to have this exact pussy was, he was not going to waste an excellent night such as this.<p>

Hermione could not take much more and as her climax began to subside she felt her legs begin to give way. It was as though the only thing holding her against the wall was the dick that still rammed into her with amazing pressure. The pleasure she gained from it seemed to build again however, and Hermione couldn't help her moans.

Malfoy felt her muscles begin to slip and slowed his thrusts for a few moments.

"Are you beaten, Granger? I thought you would have more in you. Don't worry. I'm not too cruel. I suppose it is time for a rest."

He heard Hermione's audible sigh at his words and gave one extra powerful and jarring thrust into her before pulling out. As she nearly collapsed from the lack of him, he caught her and carried her towards the desk.

He placed her arms and torso on the desk before flipping her skirt up again.

"Malfoy. I thought. You said. Rest." Hermione managed to gasp out.

He massaged her round arse while saying. "You're having a rest right now, Granger."

Hermione wanted to ask how long this rest would last when his chest pressed against her back. She felt boneless and didn't know if she had the energy to ask anyway, but this answered her question. Apparently her rest would be over in moments.

While Malfoy still had a strong dislike for Hermione Granger and other Muggleborns, he could see that she was struggling to keep up with him and decided to enter her a little more gently this time. He may have been an upstart Slytherin, but he was not the monster that his father was.

As Malfoy gently pushed himself back into Hermione, he couldn't help but once again let out a moan. He heard Hermione give out a small whimper and this time stopped his thrust. He still had not come and desperately wanted to, but he wasn't going to unleash himself upon Hermione so soon after she had nearly collapsed. His body urged him to move, so began to slide the rest of his member into the Gryffindor before retreating and beginning again. On his fourth gentle thrust he felt the velvety cavern twitch around him and Hermione have a small moan.

Malfoy smirked to himself. Granger might be inexperienced but her body was more than capable of telling him what it wanted.  
>He began to speed up his thrusts but kept them gentle. He focused on every feeling that the tight hole gave him. He made every thrust as deep as he could without pushing hard and felt the girl reacting.<p>

Hermione was beyond grateful of Draco's gentle motions and despite being unable to move, realised that she was reacting. Inside of her it was as though someone was drawing back a bowstring, and she could not wait for them to release it and let the arrow soar, just as she would. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm only minutes earlier and could not believe how easily the pressure was building inside of her after such a vigorous session.

Just as Hermione was about to climax, he stopped. Hermione instinctively have out a moan of loss. She could feel him inside her, thrusted completely in, but he had stopped. Every tiny ridge on his dick was perfectly moulded by her cavern and she felt so full, but it was not enough. She was so close and she felt a tear leave her eye as the pressure became too much, but still she found no release. She attempted to buck against the Slytherin in an attempt to gain her own pleasure but her muscles still would not obey, and he remained completely still.

Hermione let out a cry of desperation which immediately morphed into a scream of pleasure as Malfoy retreated and re-entered her in such quick succession and with as much force as when they were against the bookcase. She rippled around him and arched her back instinctively. This shifted the angle ever so slightly and she felt the pleasure increase further as the rod inside her seemed to thrust past where it had ever been before. This one aspect of new pleasure cause an instantaneous second orgasm.

As the waves of pleasure washed over Hermione, Draco continued his barrage of thrusts, this time seeking his own release. While the girl clamped around him he pushed into her harder and faster than ever. Her scream seemed to continue forever and Malfoy heard himself grunt like an animal. He began to lose focus of everything around him and could do nothing but hammer himself into the figure beneath him.

The force behind Draco's thrust pushed Hermione past the barrier of pleasure and back into pain. Unable to handle anymore sensations, she blacked out.

Draco barely noticed the girl go limp beneath him and continued, seeking his own pleasure. With one last thrust he seated himself deeply inside of her and released, feeling his cum coat any remaining space within her tight cavern. As he collapsed on top of her he took great care to not remove himself.

It was then that Draco Malfoy noticed that Hermione Granger was no longer awake.

He almost laughed, remembering how she had said he would not beat her. With a smirk he lowered his head, and once again, licked her neck.

Hermione awoke with a jolt and a moan as she realised that Draco Malfoy's softening member was still inside her. She felt him remove himself and heard a small chuckle.

"I tell you, Granger. You are probably the best fuck I've ever had in this castle. I'd apologise for going hard on you, but I did promise that you wouldn't be able to walk out of here." Malfoy smirked.  
>He ran a single finger all the way down the length of her spine, past her arse and all the way back to her vagina, which was leaking a large amount of their combined juices.<p>

"I don't think I've ever come this much." He explained with a chuckle, moving the now fluid coated finger to Hermione's mouth, and inserting it in.  
>"Do we taste delicious? I should hope we do. Because you will be tasting that again soon. Mark my words."<p>

As we fixed all of his clothing he pocketed Hermione's underwear. Malfoy unlocked the library doors.  
>"Until next time, Granger."<p>

By the time Hermione had looked up, he had left and the door had closed behind him.

Hermione struggled to lift herself from the desk, and had to get dressed while on the floor as she could not hold herself up or stand. It took her almost half an hour to be able to leave the library without falling.

She cast a quick Pick-Me-Up Charm on herself in order to gain the energy to make it back to Gryffindor tower, all the while bemoaning the loss of one of her best pairs of underwear.


End file.
